Obsesión, mas no amor continuación
by Migle
Summary: una historia satanica sobre dos personas que les gusta destruir la integridad de los demas (yaoi, lemon) horohoro, ren, hao, yoh, lyserg, anna, tamao, pilika, ryuo,manta,chocolov, marco,jun.


Hola! He aquí la continuación del fic Obsesión más no amor, como les explicaba S.A.T.A.N.I.C. en el capítulo anterior lo estamos escribiendo entre los dos a él le toca subir los capítulos nones y a mí los pares, también les pedimos que dejen un review después de leer no sé si él vaya a hacer lo mismo pero yo me dedicaré a responder los reviews en mi parte así que si tienen una duda o algo no duden en preguntar y les trataré de responder cuando suba mi parte, por cierto está no es una historia de esas que le pasaron ala amiga de un amigo, esto nos paso a nosotros es real!! Y esto es para que aprendan que el amor apesta!! Disclaimer:  
  
Shaman King ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei yo solo me dedicó a escribir fanfics  
  
Reviews:  
  
Akane Himura: Ay! Himura como Kenshin Kawaii!!!! (¬_¬ ese no era el punto) Bueno primero que nada mil gracias por tu review! Pues bien aquí está la 2° parte espero que no hayas tenido problemas para encontrarla y espero te guste esta parte tambien, no soy tan buena escritora como S.A.T.A.N.I.C pero hago lo que puedo espero está parte sea de tu agrado!!  
  
Florchi: Bueno aquí está la segunda parte para que ya no comas ansias me apuré lo más que pude espero sea de tu agrado ( que creen que vengo a la Universidad a vacacionar o qué?) y aunque pusiste tu review en el otro fic de mi amigo te lo respondo aquí! Oye tengo un fic tuyo por aquí! Ahora que lo recuerdo y sobre cambiar la conversación en un review no te preocupes a mi me pasa lo mismo (creo que ya te diste cuenta al leer esto) n_nU en fin espero te guste mi parte y gracias por tu review!!  
  
*~AL FIC!!*~ Hao-dímelo a mí Ren-¿y tu recuerdas a yoh? ¿recuerdas como fue tu primera vez con yoh? Hao: Ren eso nunca se olvida...  
  
Era una mañana como las demás en mi nueva casa, la asquerosa casa de los Asakura, ahora tenía que aceptar mi responsabilidad ahí y acatar las ordenes de la odiosa de la prometida de mi hermano, Anna, pero grcias a los grandes espíritus ella tenía que salir de viaje por dos semanas dos grandiosas semanas que yo y fifí-chan, mi espiritu acompañante (el espiritú de fuego) descansaremos, claro como Yoh ya era el shaman king, titulo que por cierto me robo!, al que ponían a trabajar era amí para enmendar mis fallas, solo me divertía oyendo como Ana e Yoh discutián antes de que ella se largara... Y: Pero Anita! A: No me importa no quiero que seas condescendiente con él casí te mata que no te acuerdas?? Y: sí anita pero él ya cambió, por favor déjalo descansar solo mientras estas fuera, ya se porta amable conmigo soy el único con el que puede mantener una conversación sin llamar al espíritu de fuego A:¬¬ No! Yoh que no te das cuenta, élk siente algo más por ti que cariño de hermanos Y: anita! Como crees él solo quiere cambiar... A: cuidate Yoh (le da un beso a su prometido y se vá) Qué patéticos espero ya se vaya esa perra para que pueda salir, pero como maldición en cuanto empecé a cruzar la puerta para irme empezó a llover no pude hacer nada más que quedarme ahí mojandome e el jardín de la casa, con suerte me daría pulmonía y me moriría, pero hasta ese plan se frustro ya que Yoh se acercó con una sombrilla Y: Nunca has oído que aquel que se queda mojandose en la lluvia es un tonto?? H: y qué? Lo perdí todo y mi castigo es estar aquí soportando tus humillaciones y las de tu prometida, me voy  
  
Me levante y rechacé la sombrilla de Yoh solo sentía su mirada en mi nuca fui a mi cuarto y encontré una gran gotera, Genial! Me habían dado el cuarto de servicio ahora tendría que arreglar eso antes de que Anna regresará pero como maldición Yoh apareció a mi lado bueno, de hecho me gustaba que él estuviera cerca de mí su calma me invadia y hasta a mi me hacía pensar que todo tiene una solución, Yoh era como el viento, poderoso, nada lograba romperlo o destruirlo, Y: ven parece que mañana tendremos que arreglar el techo, solo mi cuarto no está goteando lo debí reparar antes pero con el torneo no tuve tiempo. H: No pienso dormir contigo!!! Y: porfavor Hao, no va a pasar nada H: Ya que no tengo otra opción! Y: Bien!! Colocaré otro futón , H: No te molestes yo puedo solo!  
  
Pero para cuando llegué al cuarto de Yoh todo ya estaba listo como si llevará semanas preparándolo, como si solo esperara que anna se fuera para hacer esto, bueno para mi desgracia la luz se fue y no había nada más que hacer que hablar con Yoh o dormir y , no tenía ganas de hablar así que decidí dormir, pero antes sería más interezante molestar a Yoh así que me puse frente a él y decidí subirme en su futón y cuando iba a empezar a hacerle cosquillas el se movió dejandome amí debajo de él, no pude evitar ponerme todo rojo, sí soy el gran Hao pero nunca me había pasado algo así y aparte el parecido que Yoh tenía con un tigre encima de mí dominando la situación era terrorífico! Nunca me había pasado algo así!!! Y: Qué pasa Hao?  
  
Me dio pánico la mirada de Yoh se parecía tanto a mi mirada cuando quemaba a alguién no había duda que él era mi otra mitad! Pero esto no podía ser, somos hermanos, peor partimos del mismo origen!!!!!!!! Y: déjame ver algo... Aunque intenté negarme mi cuerpo no me respondía, era como si me hubieran desconectado el cerebro en ese momento, Yoh se acercó a mi cuello lo olió y se retiro me miró sonriente... Y: Sabía que olerías bien... Ha: Yoh que demo... Yoh decidió interrumpir bajando denuevo a mi cuello pero esta vez no solo lo olió si no que lo lamió, lo empujé para mantenerlo a distancia pero te digo que mi cerebro decidió irse de viaje junto a la maldita de Anna no hice nada me quedé ahí mirando a Yoh sorprendido, no era yo en esos momentos, o ácaso es que era Yoh? Por eso no llame a fifi-chan para hacerlo arder por su atrevimiento?? No no podía ser me habia enamorado de Yoh y ni yo mismo me dí cuenta pero no pude evitar sonreir ante el hecho de que el sentía lo mismo pero Espera!!!!!!!! Él tenía una prometida!! Esto no podía ser!!!! ¡¿¡qué rayos me estaba pasando!?! Y: Hao por favor ya no puedo ocultarlo más se que tu tambien lo deseas, no importa la familiaridad ni el genero cuando de verdad amas a alguién Hao.... Ha: Pero Yoh, no podemos somos hermanos eso sería inces... Pero Yoh decidió sellar mis labios yo no tuve opción más que regresar aquel beso el fue bajando hacia mi cuello de ahí me empezó a alzar la playera, empezaba a desvestirme, yo movía mis manos por toda su espalda cási no pudiendo contener todo el placer que Yoh me estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento tuve que quitarle a Yoh su playera también para estar en igualdad de situación Yoh solo sonrió y me miró casí analizandome por completo Y: Hace frio no? Ha: quieres que lo arregle? Y: No hace falta puedo arreglarmelas yo solo Yoh denuevo me tomó por sorpresa comenzando a besar mi oreja, mis labios estaban a la altura de su cuello, comienzo a besarlo Yoh no puede ahogar un pequeño gemido al parecer le gusta comienzo a succionar su cuello dejando algunos moretones, me da gusto que la idiota de Anna no esté , Yoh desciende a mi pecho Toma un gran respiro °O°n_n' bien ahí voy a escribir mi primer lemon (Música de suspenso de película de terror)Bien vamos En mi pecho comienza a succionar y a lamer mis pezones, regresa a mi cuello y lo lame por todo lo largo se pasa llegando a mi pecho y finalizando en mi ombligo intrduciendo su lengua, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados, mis manos le tocaban el cuello, masajeandolo un poco al parecera Yoh eso le gusta lo puedo notar por el modo en el que lame mi ombligo lo hace con dedesperación decide bajar sus manos hasta mi cintura, e intenta meterlas en mis pantalones lo hace con gran desesperación, al fin abro un poco las piernas facilitándole el trabajo, lo dejo entrar el comienza a acariciar mi miembro de una manera poco sutil pero muy exitante, mantiene su mano en mi miembro pero sube lo demás de su cuerpo hacia mi cuello, besandolo mientras me estimula, no puedo soportar ese placer estoy a punto de correrme, Yoh lo nota y se recuesta en mí dejando sus labios a la altura de los míos lo beso un beso en el que ambos nos fusionamos, un beso tan apasionado e intenso que es casí imposible de describir, luego desciendo por su cuello mientras él sigue estimulándome, de nuevo baja todo su cuerpo hasta mi cintura y se quita sus pantalones y sus boxers después me quita los míos, pero antes decide estimularme de un modo "distinto" se lleva a la boca mi pene y comienza a lamerlo y estimularlo con su lengua yo ya no resisto más, retiro a Yoh de su posición anterior y con un movimiento brusco lo volteo, en ese momento decidó que es suficiente, negándome a esperar más decidó ser uno mismo con él O_o que poético ¬_¬' y que literal al mismo tiempo fue maravilloso dejar entrar a Yoh darle todo lo que desde hace poco comenzaba a sentir por él, deajarlo ser uno mismo conmigo en cuerpo y alma por ese momento, lo embestiá poco a poco esto hacía que el placer aumentara bastante... al fín Yoh era mío y yo tambien le pertenecía, pero gracias a esto sabía que el nunca me traicionaria... Y: Hao te Amo tanto en cuanto regrese Anna he decidido decirle que no la quiero que te prefiero a tí... Ha: yo también te Amo Yoh Lo volvi a besar está vez en la frente, estaba exahusto no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba acostado al lado de Yoh sosteniendolo del pecho, abrazandolo firmemente no queria cerrar los ojos, no quería que ese momento se perdiera por nada del mundo solo queria que el tiempo se detuviera ahí, y que yo permaneciera abrazando a Yoh de ese modo... Ha: vaya es increible lo patético que te vuelves con algo tan detestable como el amor! R: Sí es increible, te vuelves alguién totalmente distínto... Ha: Es curioso antes de esto te odiaba por haberte rehusado a unirte a mí, y ahora somos grandes amigos... R: Sí aún lo recuerdo... Ha: y recuerdas cómo empezo todo a desmoronarse entre tú y Horo? R: Por más que quiera eso nunca lo podré olvidar... 


End file.
